


Undercover

by okinawaflav



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kita - Fandom, kita shinsuke - Fandom
Genre: Action, Fanfiction, Fighting, Guns, Haikyuu - Freeform, I'll just update this once I get my mind fix, Inarizaki, NSFW, Not one shot, Other, R18, Race, Racing, Smut, Street Racing, Summer, Swords, Uhm, Uncover, Weapons, Yakuza, but too short to be a story, car racing, injuries, kita shinsuke - Freeform, lol ofc smut should be there since y'all love it so much dehydrated whore, mafia, too long to be a short story as well, update:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okinawaflav/pseuds/okinawaflav
Summary: You were assigned to infiltrate a gang known as Inarizaki Faction to gain access on high ranked gangs and factions, as well as yakuza that deals with all sorts of dirty underground works such as drug dealing and smuggling from the west where you particularly came from. To undercover such notorious gang, you visited the racing event held in the outskirts of Shinjuku, Tokyo in the middle of the night.
Relationships: boss and member, leader and member, one sided frustrated relationship
Kudos: 1





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoeneymilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeneymilktea/gifts).



> A not-so-spin off of Hoeneymilktea's Deciphered but the main focus will be Inarizaki. More like inspired from Deciphered but in some different sense. The racing events will be there but I'll only pass by it since the focus of this is around yakuza events and affiliations so more likely, actions. aaaaaaand yeah there are "smuts".

“So aren’t we like gonna fuck or something?” you asked, completely out of topic.

Kita astounded, chuckled through his nose. “We could. However I still have to make a proper interview and test with you. Intimacy should be fine for now.”

“I really think you’re interesting and you’re making me quite horny if I may say.”

Since meeting him hours ago, you haven’t heard him laughed a little louder than he is right now. The deep and angelic laugh coincide, coexisting like a yin and yang relationship.  “We should go back while I can still hold myself off.” he insisted, rocking his arms again as both your bodies moved above the floater. The disco lights came in sight as the music got louder and louder as you got nearer to the crowd.

Rintarou greeted you with a playful smirk, “How was it?”

“She’s good.” Kita teased.

You reached for Rintarou’s bare shoulders as he reached out his arms and grip his hands on your waist to help you get off from Kita, saying, “Of course. I taught her very well.” He teased, still smirking while looking at you.

~

edited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names and events mentioned are fictional and does not intend to relate on real life incidents. Anything from these contents that occurs in real life are purely coincidental UNLESS otherwise stated.  
>  -  
> this will be a 10 chapter story.
> 
> -  
> Dm me on my deserted twitter @okinawaflav. I'm no professional writer nor good with grammars but I'm open for any corrections and such so please be nice :)
> 
> (edited)


End file.
